


haircut

by underwaternature



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, not realizing your crush yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaternature/pseuds/underwaternature
Summary: "Is something on your mind?""No, it's... Well, I've just been thinking of cutting it."
Relationships: Richter Belmont/Lucina (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	haircut

When he saw her playing with a lock of her hair, he couldn’t help but be curious.

“Is something on your mind?” Richter asked. Next to her, his feet dangled over the side of the mansion’s porch, his hands pushed back against the floor behind him.

Lucina snapped to attention, as if she had been lost in her thoughts. She quickly let go of the lock she had been twirling. “No, it’s...” she started. “Well, I’ve just been thinking of cutting it.”

“Cutting your hair?” As he looked over, it did seem a bit long, and most certainly longer compared to when the tournament first began. It had grown to the point where it almost reached her hips, just barely brushing the wooden floorboards. Lucina nodded.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s not like I dislike it or anything,” she told him, “but it’s a bit of a hassle to take care of now. It gets tangled all of time, it takes longer for it to dry, and I can’t count how many times I’ve got it stuck in something or another.”

He hummed, leaning back. That was understandable, actually. He remembered Maria sometimes complaining about her long hair, and once Alucard getting something stuck in his. They were amusing problems, but problems nonetheless.

“If you wanna do that,” Richter said, “then go for it. I can’t imagine that it’s too practical in a match either.”

She quietly chuckled at that, and he joined in as well. “You’re not wrong,” she said sheepishly. “I almost got it singed off by Eleven once in a match. He apologized about it afterwards, but it would’ve been quite a mishap had it happened.”

As she continued on with some couple more anecdotes before moving onto other topics, Richter merely gazed fondly as he watched her, a small smile playing on his features. Short hair, huh? It would be something new, that’s for sure, but he understood her reasons for wanting so.

Besides, he knew she’d rock it anyhow.

* * *

A week passed, and Richter hadn’t really thought of the subject since. With his own matches to carry out and daily life at the mansion continuing on, there wasn’t much more to it. Maybe he had seen Lucina talking with Female Robin at some point in the hallways, but he hadn’t paid much heed to it.

He was still surprised when it actually happened, though.

“...Lucina?” Richter stood in the doorway of the training room, his mouth slightly agape as he recognized who it was. It wasn’t uncommon to see someone here in the morning to get some early exercise in, but today his mind thought it was another newcomer he wasn’t aware about.

The swordswoman turned at the sound of her name, her Falchion gripped in her hands as she maintained her stance. Her blue, _short_ hair brushed her shoulders, and she brightened at the sight of him. “Oh, Richter!”

He continued to stand dumbfounded even as she went to him, returning her sword to its scabbard. His mind processed the new information, and the conclusion was simply: _Oh, wow._

“I didn’t know you were nearby,” Lucina continued, and her voice brought him back to reality. She stood in front of him, a grin spread across her face. “Are you on your way to breakfast? I was just finishing up anyway.”

It occurred to him that he had to respond. “Uh, y—yeah! Yeah, I was. Um...” Richter pointed to her head. “I see you got the haircut you mentioned before.”

“Huh? Oh.” A nervous blush appeared, and Lucina tucked a lock behind her ear. “Er, yes, I did. Robin agreed to help me with it the other day, and we got it done last night. What do you think?” She looked up at him, curious, and also somewhat embarrassed at the same time.

Her expression combined with her new appearance left him at a loss of words. “It’s—“ _Cute. Really pretty._ “—a good look on you! Robin sure did a good job with it.”

For some reason, she seemed to relax at that. “Ah, I’m glad,” Lucina told him, suddenly sounding more relieved. “And she did, didn’t she? I’m still getting used to it, to be frank; everything feels more light now.”

Richter laughed. “Haha, no surprise there, but I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem by the end of the day. Can’t wait to see what everyone else thinks—I almost didn’t recognize you myself!”

“Is having short hair really that unrecognizable to you?”

“No. Well, _maybe_ , but only because it was my first time seeing you with it! Wouldn’t mind seeing more of it in the coming days.”

“You already see me everyday, don’t you? I believe you already have it covered.”

”Yeah, true. It doesn’t make it any less fun to hang out with you, though, Luce.” When he finished, he jabbed his thumb in the direction of the corridor. “Wanna get breakfast now? I don’t think either of us want to miss out on first pick.”

Lucina stepped up next to him. “Agreed,” she said. “Shall we get going?”

She didn’t need to tell him twice. The two fell into an easy pace next to each other, speaking about idle topics with one another. Yet, through it all, Richter found himself glancing at Lucina, unable to tear his gaze away.

But why?

His heart pounding in his chest made it all too harder to think as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys guess who's still on their rarepair bullshit? me! :'D


End file.
